Malachite's First Love
by NAT3
Summary: Malachite finds his one true love... it's funny people, really. R&R (please, we're poor)
1. The rather long beginning....

Malachite's First Love  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon, or MST3K. don't sue. We're poor.  
  
* 2 3 4 5 6  
  
"Are you nervous, Malachite?" Prince Endymion asked, as he looked his friend up and down.  
  
JOEL: -Endymion-It'll only hurt a little; I promise it'll be worth your while. CROW: Eww! Fag hentai ISN'T cool! FRANK: Is it a pickle? TOM: No.  
  
"Now, Endy, you know that I'm not the one to get nervous."  
  
JOEL: Just jittery! *laughs nervously* WHO STOLE MY CRAYONS!!?!?  
  
Malachite replies, but still he glanced in the mirror, checking his appearance one last time. "You look fine, Malachite!" Endymion said. FRANK:-Endymion- Mighty fine.mmmmmm.  
  
He pats his most trusted general on the shoulder.  
  
TOM:-Malachite- I like you Endy, you have a gentle touch.  
  
"Right. Must you be going, Your Highness?"  
  
CROW: -Endymion- Anything to get away from you. Gah.  
  
"Yes. You'll be fine without me. Just help Father run the palace like you usually do."  
  
TOM: -Endymion- And if Dad gets wild, just remember that alcohol really calms him down.  
  
"Yes. Have a good trip to Saturn, Endymion."  
  
JOEL: Don't come back now, y'hear?  
  
"Thank you, I'll be back in a week." He squeezed Malachite's shoulders encouragingly,  
  
TOM:-Malachite- GYA! MY COLLARBONE!  
  
then he turned to walk from Malachite's chambers. "Good luck with welcoming the new Generals today. You'll do just fine. I will meet them when I return." "Yes, Your Highness. Thank you." Why me? Malachite thought as Endymion left. He took a deep breath and once again looked in the mirror. He frowned slightly at his deep gray-colored uniform. He reached up and un-buttoned the top button.  
  
FRANK: AAAAHHHHH!!!!  
  
Ahh, that's better, he decided. He sucked in his breath  
  
TOM: and plunged head first into the pit of rabid gerbils and checked his hair. CROW:-Malachite- WHAT THE HELL? DANDRUFF! AHHHHH!  
  
Then he closed his wardrobe's door, and walked out of his chambers. The three new Generals were waiting outside of the palace, and Malachite quickly walked out there.  
  
TOM: hoping no one would see the huge wet spot in his pants. CROW: Or his "CATS: the musical" shirt showing through his uniform  
  
He met them standing on the grass in front of the huge water fountain where Prince Endymion had ordered them to wait. The three Generals all looked at Malachite and Malachite studied them critically. Two were men, one with very short blond hair and deep blue eyes, the other man had long dark brown hair and brown eyes, and there was something in his face that Malachite did not like, even though he could not pinpoint what it was. JOEL: Could it be the way the man giggled and winked whenever Malachite looked at him? Malachite did not know. CROW: EWW!  
  
The third General was a woman. She had long blond-orange hair, but Malachite could not see her eyes, she was looking down at her shoes. She seemed very upset. Probably homesickness, Malachite thought with a frown. "State your names," Malachite ordered.  
  
TOM: Alaska CROW: California CROW: Virginia JOEL: Panama ALL: Wha?  
  
"Jedite," said the blond haired man. "Nephlite," said the brunette. "Zoicite," whispered the woman. Malachite stared down at her. Beautiful, he decided.  
  
TOM: Final answer? CROW: I loathe that show. JOEL: HEY!!  
  
"I am here to show you all around the palace and to make sure you know everything that you need to know.  
  
JOEL: Where the bathroom is. mosh pit.etc.  
  
So, if you would all please follow me." Malachite turned around and strode back towards the palace. He said nothing else, but just listened as Jedite and Nephlite just talked amongst themselves. Zoicite had the occasional comment, but Nephlite usually attempted to keep her quiet by saying some harsh things to her.  
  
CROW: -Zoicite- So, the molecular struc- TOM:-Nephlite- YOU'RE FAT! CROW:-Zoicite-.  
  
They entered the palace. "General Malachite--" Jedite began. "Just Malachite," Malachite corrected. "We're all the same rank, I'm just here to supervise you and to get you aquainted with the palace and it's people." "Okay, Malachite," spoke Jedite. "Can we do this 'tour' thing later?  
  
TOM: Why did he put tour in quotations? CROW: -Jedite- I'M not an alien! FRANK: I don't.get it. *scratches brain*  
  
I would like to go to my chambers and rest for a little while, I've had a long trip." "Yes, I happen to be a little fatigued myself," Nephlite said. "And you, Zoicite?" Malachite savored her name.  
  
TOM:-Malachite- MMMM! Can I have the recipe to this delicious Zoicite??  
  
"Are you also fatigued?"  
  
JOEL: No, dipshit, I'm tired!! TOM: Sounds like PMS to me. JOEL: HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS?!  
  
Zoicite looked up at him and smiled. Malachite felt himself blushing as he saw her emerald green eyes.  
  
JOEL: -Malachite- ohhhhh.shucks!  
  
"Zoicite is tired as well," Nephlite said, scowling at Zoicite. "I don't believe I asked you," Malachite said, giving Nephlite an annoyed glance.  
  
CROW:-Nephlite- grr.grrrr. JOEL: -Zoicite- Go lay down!!!  
  
"I feel fine," Zoicite said. She glanced at Nephite,  
  
JOEL: So, who's this Nephite person, because I swear a second ago it was Nephlite. A-ha ha! ALL: . CRICKETS: . FRANK: Was that a joke?  
  
who was giving her a very angry, manipulative glare. Malachite noticed, but said nothing. "But I think that I will also take some time to rest." she finished. Malachite tore his eyes away from her. He was hoping that Zoicite would choose to go on the tour-- Malachite, what are you thinking?!?! "Very well." he said, motioning for three servants. "Show the generals to their chambers," he said. "If you need anything or have a question, just buzz for a servant.  
  
CROW:-Servant that is wired to an electric circuit- dum-de- dum*ZAAP*GAAAAAAAAAA! Ok, ok I'm coming! Geesh!  
  
I will be in the library for a while. So if you need me you will find me there." Nephlite followed one of the servants without a word. Jedite said a brief thank you. Zoicite stepped up to Malachite and he felt his cheeks warming up again.  
  
TOM: At the moment, they were pretty damn cold. JOEL: Now, THAT WAS FUNNY!! CRICKET: Meh.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something to him, but was cut off. "Zoicite, let's go-- now!" Nephlite ordered. Zoicite closed her eyes, and her fists shook in anger. She simply nodded at Malachite, then ran after Nephlite and the servant. "Peculiar," Malachite commented, as he headed towards the library.  
  
Three hours later, Malachite was still in the library, contentedly reading a book about the moons of Jupiter.  
  
TOM: Hey isn't that what Robin says? CROW: No that's "JUMPING JUPITERS, BATMAN!" TOM: Really? I thought he said "GREAT MOONS OF JUPITER, BATMAN!" JOEL: I think he says both.aside from "JITTERING JELLYFISH, BATMAN!"  
  
He sighs with satisfaction.  
  
FRANK:-Malachite- *sighs "satisfaction"*  
  
He looks up and glances outside. The wind was gently blowing, and the leaves were falling. The sun was beginning to set. Malachite turned back to his book, but looked up again as someone rushed past the window. Malachite saw a flurry of orange hair. Zoicite! He yelled inwardly.  
  
CROW: As opposed to outwardly JOEL: -Malachite- mmmmmm.mmmmm!!! (translated: ZOICITE!!)  
  
Where could she be going in such a hurry? Malachite dropped his  
  
JOEL: pants. CROW: *Immature giggle*  
  
book on the table without a second thought, and quickly ran out of the library. He was in the garden in a matter of seconds. He stood silently for a few moments, hoping to pinpoint where she had gone,  
  
TOM: He sniffed all the trees hoping to get a whiff of the territorial scent left by her.  
  
but he heard nothing. Malachite walked in the direction that he had seen Zoicite run to. He thought of calling for her, but then decided against it. He decided to go to the waterfall, which was a very popular sight for palace visitors.  
  
JOEL: A very popular. BATHING SITE!! BA BA BUUUMMM!!! TOM:-Malachite- Dammit! I need a ticket to get in!  
  
Even though it wasn't comparable to the many waterfalls in Queen Serenity's Moon Kingdom, Malachite loved the one of Earth the best.  
  
TOM: It had one hell of a roller coaster!  
  
He quickly but silently made his way to the waterfall, and found Zoicite there. She was lying on the ground, playing with  
  
JOEL: hersel- CROW: DON'T even.  
  
the moss and some tiny purple water flowers, and staring at the beauty of the falls. Malachite quickly took in a breath, then let it out again.  
  
CROW: He was having contractions  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again. He longed so much to talk to her, but he couldn't move. He watched her every move, mesmerized by her beauty. Say something, Malachite! He thought. Either leave, or stay! But just don't stand here! Say something! "Zoicite," he finally spoke. Zoicite yelled and jumped a foot in the air.  
  
FRANK: and landed on sharp rocks  
  
A small smile touched Malachite's lips. "Oh, OH! General Malachite!" Zoicite spoke. "You scared me."  
  
ALL: Naah!  
  
"That was not my intention," Malachite said. He stood besides her, in front of the waterfall and admired its beauty. "I saw you run out here pretty fast," Malachite continued. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay." "I'm fine, Malachite.  
  
TOM:-Malachite- Mighty fine.mmmmm.  
  
I just needed to get away from everything for a while. You know, clear my head?" She gave a high-pitched musical laugh that sounded oh so magical to Malachite. He turned towards her and watched her stare up at him. For a few seconds, the two were unable to speak. Malachite had a lot of things whirling around in his mind that he wanted to say to her, but he didn't know how to quite say any of them. "Would you like to be alone?" Malachite asked. "If so, I could--" "No, don't leave, please." Zoicite said. "I could use someone to  
  
JOEL: Fuc- CROW: LOVE-CHAIN-ENCIRCLE! *JOEL is bound in a glowing chain and is wiggling on the floor* TOM: Where'd you learn that? *Raised eyebrow* CROW: the TV  
  
talk to." "Very well," Malachite replied. What is happening to me? he asked himself. Talk? I cannot talk!  
  
JOEL: -Malachite- Me.want.stick..  
  
My tongue refuses to work while I am in your presence, dear Zoicite. "The falls are beautiful," Zoicite remarked, tearing her eyes away from Malachite's to gaze at the waterfall. "Yes," Malachite agreed. "Do you come here often?" Zoicite asked.  
  
CROW: -Malachite- It just so happens, that I live here!  
  
"When I can. I love to sit here and watch the water. I do most of my thinking here."  
  
TOM:-Zoicite- No wonder you're so dense.  
  
Zoicite smiled. "Hmm." "There is going to be a ball tonight at the palace." Malachite announced. "Really? I haven't attended too many balls recently. I don't really like them. Just a whole lot of rich people socializing." Malachite smiled. "My sentiments exactly.  
  
CROW:-Malachite- yeah.yeah.I think that too!  
  
But I must go. The King will be expecting me. Will you go?" No! No! It's not "will you go?" it's "will you accompany me!" Malachite mentally kicked himself in the rear.  
  
JOEL: That sounds difficult. TOM: It isn't really. CROW: You.don't have legs.  
  
Get yourself together! What is wrong with you! What is so hard about asking her to the ball?  
  
TOM: Gees, he's really hard on himself.  
  
"Yes," Zoicite answered. "I'm sure that Nephlite will want to go. So I'll be accompanying him." Malachite made sure that none of his disappointment showed up on his face.  
  
CROW: With the new No-Show-Disappointment cream! Just add a dime size dab on the disappointed area and Vwala! It's gone!  
  
"Nephlite?" "Yeah, you know, the General with the long brown hair?" "Yes, I know him. I thought you two were relatives or something by the way he was treating you earlier today." Zoicite frowned, and Malachite noticed. "Nephlite is my boyfriend. He loves me and I love him.  
  
CROW: *cringes* painfully.obvious.things. ruin minds!  
  
We, we just had a fight, that's all." Zoicite's voice wavered and she turned away from Malachite. "I see." Malachite said. "I'll see you at the ball, then?" He reached out and picked a pink rose from a nearby bush and handed it to Zoicite. Zoicite gasped and smiled. "Thank you, Malachite!"  
  
JOEL:-Zoicite- You killed a healthy flower for me! Now it'll die! You're the greatest, Mal!  
  
Malachite smiled charmingly at her. "If you need me, I'll be at the library.  
  
TOM: Does he live there or something?  
  
See you tonight, Zoicite."  
  
FRANK: THAT RHYMED! CROW: I'm glad your pleased, Frank. Zoicite blushed and watched as Malachite strode back towards the palace. She smiled and sniffed the flower with excitement.  
  
JOEL: She must not get out much. *sniffs the seat he's sitting in, gets excited!*  
  
"Hello Endy. I trust you've had a good trip." "Oh Malachite, I wish you were here to see this. Saturn is such a desolute planet... it looks especially bad this time a year.  
  
CROW: Lacking life and all. JOEL: Not to mention, oxygen. TOM: 'Endy' probably burned all his brain cells. TOM: He has brain cells?  
  
But anyway," Endymion smiled at Malachite through the viewscreen. "So, Malachite, tell me all about our new generals." "I haven't seen Jedite and Nephlite since earlier today." "And Zoicite?" "I saw her out in the garden not too long ago." "Are you blushing, my friend?" Endymion asked, grinning widly. "Me? Of course not. Why should I blush? Anyway, Endy, your father's ball is beginning soon, so I had better be goi--" "Will the Generals be at the ball? And Zoicite?"  
  
JOEL: -Malachite- *tackles Endy* WHY?! ARE YOU GOING TO TALK TO HER!??! I mean. yes.  
  
The color crept back up into Malachite's cheeks. "I'm sure that they are, Zoicite told me that she was." "Zoicite told me that she was," Endymion mimicked. "Your voice sounded completely different when you said 'Zoicite'.  
  
TOM:-Malachite- Your voice sounded completely different when you said 'Zoicite' *mimicking in a high pitched voice*  
  
I do believe that you are in love, Malachite," Malachite gave Endymion a horrified look, and a drop appeared on his forehead.  
  
JOEL: Killing him instantly.  
  
"Impossible!" he snapped. "Plus she has a relationship with General Nephlite." Endymion's face fell. "Oh, that's too bad." "Plus I have no feelings for her, anyway. None at all. She's just pretty, nothing more." Malachite hated to lie to his frien, but if Endymion did know what he felt, he would never stop teasing him! "Well, your Highness," Malachite continued, "I had better let you go, your father's ball starts in less than an hour and I need to... prepare myself."  
  
JOEL: He means that he's going to his room to masturba- CROW: Shhhuuttt..up. *gets maniacal gleam in eye*  
  
"Okay, take care, Malachite. Give my best to Father... and to Zoicite!" Malachite reached over, groaned and cut off the connection.  
  
JOEL: What? So he was mind-speaking with Endymion? Then how the hell could Endy-etc. hear his voice?  
  
"I'll show him," he muttered. "I'll go to the ball and not speak to Zoicite for the entire night."  
  
CROW: Great plan, Napoleon.  
  
Malachite strode over to his wardrobe and looked at all of his clothes. He pulled out his dress uniform and quickly slipped into it. Then he ran a comb through his hair, made sure that every bang was in place, then sprayed on some cologne and glanced at himself in his wardrobe's mirror. As usual, Malachite had left the top button of his uniform unbuttoned. It exposed more of his chest than usual, but as usual, Malachite didn't care.  
  
JOEL: Usually by now, I would have usually puked up my usual lunch, but seeing how today was usually Tuesday, I had had beef instead of my usual chicken, and I puked that up (usually) instead.  
  
He sat down in his chair and decided to take a nap for a bit. he snoozes for forty-five minutes and then wakes up two minutes before the ball was supposed to begin. He glances at the clock, sniffs disdanfully at it, and goes to sleep for thirty more minutes before getting up and making his way to the ball.  
  
TOM: Switched tenses.. I see. ARRRGGGHHH!!! *starts to strangle self* ALL: *watches*  
  
The ballroom is brimming with people dancing, eating, drinking, and socializing. This was a very familiar sight to Malachite. As usual, he head a lot of the ladies start whispering and talking and swooning over how handsome he was. He didn't even give them a glance that night. He went over to the punch bowl and scooped himself a glass. He looked up as Jedite approached him. "Good Evening, General. You're late." CROW: -malachite- SHUT-UP! 


	2. Malachite Kicks Himself and Scowls a lot...

Malachite's First Love By NAT  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Mystery Science Theater, or Sailor Moon, so do not sue us..please.  
  
  
  
"You're late Malachite.." said Prince Endymion.  
  
  
  
"I know," Malachite slowly sipped his punch. "Why?"  
  
TOM:-Malachite- I was banging yo' mama. JOEL: The question is. why not?  
  
"Because I can be. What do you think?"  
  
CROW: So stick that in your royal pipe and smoke it.  
  
"Impressive." Jedite smirked.  
  
FRANK:-Jedite- BUT CAN YOU DO THIS! *shoves his whole fist in his mouth*  
  
"Do you arrive late to every ball?"  
  
JOEL: -Malachite- He's on to me. *glances around nervously*  
  
"When I can. The King throws two to three balls a week! I tire of them."  
  
CROW: you what? You "tire" of them? Why does he talk like he has a pineapple up his anal canal? ALL: *shrug*  
  
"I don't blame you," Jedite said. He ran his fingers through his hair,  
  
TOM: I suddenly have the urge.the urge.to herbal.  
  
and continued conversing with Malachite, who was only half listening to what Jedite was saying. Malachite was glancing around the crowd and trying to ignore the music.  
  
JOEL: Great plan. Next he'll try to ignore the pineapple shoved up his anal canal. CROW: What good would that do him?  
  
Then he spotted Zoicite sitting at a table by herself with a drink in her hand. Malachite watched, unable to stop staring at her as she sipped it. She made periodic checks toward the ballroom's door every fifteen seconds, Malachite counted.  
  
TOM: 4:05. Finally, his goal realized, Malachite exits the bathroom.  
  
"Excuse me, General," Malachite said. He put his punch glass down and quickly moved through the crowd towards Zoicite.  
  
JOEL: I wonder if they spiked that punch.  
  
"Zoicite, are you all right?" He asked once he had arrived at the table that she was sitting at. "Oh Malachite, I'm so worried about Nephlite. He hasn't arrived yet! What if he has gotten lost in the palace or has decided not to come!  
  
TOM:-Malachite- I know how he feels! The damn thing's a fucking labyrinth!  
  
I've been waiting for him for a long time! He was supposed to have picked me up an hour ago! he didn't show, so I came here, thinking that I would find him, but he's not here!"  
  
CROW: Let's cry about it!!! Waaaahh!!  
  
"Zoicite..." Malachite began.  
  
JOEL: -Malachite- Seeing you look so sad has made me realize.that I. that I. think you're a crybaby. So don't talk to me again.  
  
He stared into her eyes. The look of pain and worry on her face was so sincere. She really loves him, Malachite thought. "I'm sure he will be here, don't worry." Malachite replied softly. "If you like I can send someone to locate him for you."  
  
CROW: Seek and destroy, kinda thing.  
  
If he has stood her up I'll... Malachite's thoughts were cut off. "There he is!" Zoicite exclaimed, jumping to her feet.  
  
JOEL: Knocking malachite over, causing to fall on his keys. CROW: OW!  
  
"Nephlite! Nephlite!" She smiled and waved and called until she got his attention. Nephlite was walking and talking with two officials.  
  
TOW: but can he walk, talk, and do the Sha-boom at the same time? CROW: it it still called the Sha-boom? I thought it was called doggy style? TOM: THE SHA-BOOM IS A DANCE, YOU LEMON! NOT A SEXUAL POSITION!  
  
He sees Zoicite and blows her a kiss, but then completely turns back to his conversation and begins walking in another direction.  
  
CROW: How come that sentence is in present tense? JOEL: Are you like the Grammar Police today or what?  
  
"Oh Malachite, he's so wonderful!" Zoicite exclaimed, smiling.  
  
TOM: -Zoicite- I love it when he blows me off!  
  
Those words cut Malachite like a knife. "I'm glad he... makes you happy, Zoicite." How dare he not even come over and say hello to her!  
  
JOEL: HOW DARE HE?! WHAT WAS THAT @$%&*%! THINKING!?!  
  
Malachite scowled in Nephlite's direction . CROW:*French accent* I SCOWL IN YOUR GENERAL DI-RRECTION!  
  
Zoicite sat down again and gave Malachite a weak smile. Malachite looked down and her and gasped from just the sight of her.  
  
ALL: GASP!  
  
She had a black flower in her hair,  
  
TOM: Kinda morbid.  
  
and her face was made up just right to enhance her already perfect (At least to Malachite) features.  
  
JOEL: to everyone else she was plain butt-ugly.  
  
And those eyes... and what a gorgeous dress!  
  
CROW: Is this the author or Malachite speaking?  
  
Zoicite wore a strapless black dress that went all the way down to the floor. It complimented her figure beautifully. And black was one of Malachite's favorite colors. "I think that Nephlite is motioning for you," Malachite said as he spotted Malachite try to get Zoicite's attention.  
  
JOEL: And then Malachite waved, while Malachite was going to get Malachite a glass of punch.  
  
"Oh!" Zoicite jumped up and smiled at Malachite again, a larger smile this time. "Thank you, Malachite."  
  
TOM:-Zoicite- by the way, my favorite color is white! Tee-hee!  
  
Malachite blushed but was unable to speak, he was too entranced by her  
  
JOEL: HUGE ass! CROW: Joel.don't talk about big butts. JOEL: Crow.don't talk, period.  
  
beauty. He watched as Zoicite runs off in Nephlite's direction. He doesn't deserve her! Malachite turned around in a fury and strode through the crowd.  
  
TOM: Hey, the way the story's going, Malachite should kill everyone by morning.  
  
He turned around and saw Nephlite talk to the two officials and show Zoicite to them like she was a prize that he had just won.  
  
TOM: She was attached to a fishing pole that Nephlite was holding up.  
  
Malachite growled. I'm leaving.  
  
JOEL: -Malachite- *pout* They're all just a buncha meanies! *pout*  
  
I cannot watch this, he thought. He made his way over to the King. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I'm feeling rather... indisposed,  
  
CROW: induwhat?  
  
and I would ask your permission to leave." "Of course. Is everything all right, Malachite?" "Everything's fine,  
  
TOM: Juuuuust peachy  
  
Your Majesty," Malachite lied, hiding the scowl that he reserved for Nephlite  
  
CROW: *waiter* sorry, this scowl is reserved.we'll have a scowl for you in about 55 minutes FRANK: *snaps fingers* aw shucks.  
  
until he had turned his back to the king. Malachite strode out of the ball wearing that scowl. How dare he treat Zoicite that way! She deserves so much better! How can I let him-I CAN'T!  
  
TOM: Geez, I don't even talk to myself this much.  
  
Malachite turns around and quickly walks back into the ballroom. He walks right over to where Nephlite and Zoicite were dancing. "May I cut  
  
CROW: you?  
  
in?" he asked boldly. Zoicite beamed at Malachite, and Nephlite gave him a tight glance.  
  
JOEL: A tight.glance. A tight glance. A tight glance.  
  
"Of course, General," he said. Malachite reached and took Zoicite's hand and pulled her into his arms. He slipped his other arm around her waist. Oh the way she fit into his arms was perfect! She smelled like roses and she was SO graceful. Malachite made sure to lead her away from Nephlite. Zoicite laid her head in Malachite's chest and both of her arms were tightly wrapped around his waist. Her eyes were shut and she moaned contentedly.  
  
TOM: hehehehehehehe CROW: *immature giggle*  
  
"Malachite," she whispered. I love her, Malachite thought. I can't believe it, but I love her. Caught up in his own emotion, he gently rested his head on Zoicite's hair. It appeared that Zoicite was also moved by his emotion and tightened her arms around his waist. Malachite sighed. "Oh I love you so much, Nephlite." Oh I love you too-- WHAT did she call me? Malachite's head snapped up,  
  
JOEL: causing his neck to fracture and his whole body collapsed on the floor.  
  
and his heart sank like a stone. Zoicite didn't even notice. She was smiling, and obviously thinking of Nephlite. The dance ended just then, but Zoicite didn't notice that, either. She kept her arms around Malachite, still "dancing" long after the music had stopped! Malachite was heartbroken because he knew that Zoicite wasn't thinking about him. "Zoicite," he said to her, reaching down and gently removing her arms from his waist. "Zoicite, the song is over."  
  
JOEL: -Malachite- And everyone's staring at your huge ass.  
  
he said. Zoicite's eyes snapped open and her head snapped up just then. "Oh! Malachite! Thanks for the dance!" Nephlite arrived at that moment. "Let's go, Zoi," he said. Zoicite ran over to him. "Good Evening, General Malachite," she said. Nephlite just gave Malachite a smug look.  
  
CROW: Touché.  
  
Malachite saluted Nephlite respectfully,  
  
JOEL: Wait, isn't Malachite the higher general?  
  
easily managing to hide the pain and fury that was trying to overtake him. After that, Malachite really did leave the ball, and went back to his chambers.  
  
JOEL: and cried.  
  
He longed to speak to Endymion, but he wouldn't be back for a week. It's going to be a long week, Malachite thought. He decided to turn in early.  
  
The next morning, Malachite woke up-- on the floor!  
  
TOM: Dressed in pink lingerie! JOEL: with "Lesbian Ape Whores" in the VCR! CROW: and a match box with a number and a lipstick mark on it!  
  
I must have fallen out of bed! Malachite thought. Indeed, Malachite had passed a hard night. CROW: "Lesbian Ape Whores"?.thats.ugh, gross Two of his sheets were ripped to pieces and on the floor, some of the stuffing had come out of his pillow, the slat had come out of his mattress, and there he was on the floor!  
  
CROW:-Malachite- the damn bitch took all my money and ran.  
  
Malachite jumped to his feet, showered, and then put on his uniform and cloak. The anticipation of seeing Zoicite again was overwhelming. In fact, he would see her in a few minutes, he was going to meet the three new Generals that very morning to brief them on their palace duties. Before Malachite left his chambers, he made sure to have a servant come in to replace his bedding and put the room back together.  
  
CROW: -servant attached to electrical circuit- dum-de*ZAP*GYAAA! Ok ok! Geez.Whata dick-weed.  
  
Malachite quickly headed for the briefing room, hoping that Zoicite would show up early. He smiled inwardly  
  
TOM: as apposed to outwardly  
  
to himself from just the thought ot Zoicite.  
  
CROW: "ot"?! 'the hell?  
  
He hoped that he would leave the meeting with her, and perhaps treat her to lunch.  
  
Malachite left the meeting with something, all right.  
  
JOEL: with a huge cucumber up his cervex. CROW: Wha? I.didn't.know-ahg-AGHHHHHH! *explodes*  
  
He left with a headache and in a bad mood! He had attempted to brief Nephlite, Zoicite, and Jedite, but then the King had to show up and start talking to Nephlite, and then Nephlite statred kissing up to the King, and to Zoicite!  
  
JOEL: *Screws last bolt into Crow* Sorry buddy! CROW: Yeah, well you should be!  
  
Malachite's stomach turned everytime Nephlite commented on how beautiful Zoicite was, everytime he smiled at her flirtatiously, every time he whispered in her ears and made her laugh.  
  
JOEL: while the king was around? That's kinda rude. TOM: and kinda nasty!  
  
And the King talked about him so approvingly! The way Zoicite reacted was the worst. Malachite could see the love shining on Zoicite's eyes everytime she looked at Nephlite.  
  
TOM: -Zoicite-OW! GADDAMIT! I CAN'T SEE A DAMN THING WITH THIS LOVE SHINING IN MY EYES!  
  
Give it up, Malachite, he thought. She doesn't love you and never will. Oh, where's Endymion when I need him?  
  
  
  
End Chapter 2!!  
  
Keep Reviewing guys!! 


End file.
